


Rescue

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rescue Missions, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Beelzebub has Crowley rescue Gabriel from a demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Rescue

Title: Rescue  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 1529  
Rating: R  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Beelzebub has Crowley rescue Gabriel from a demon.

Crowley and Aziraphale had just sat down for breakfast when someone pounded on the door. Aziraphale sighed. "Drink your coffee, my dear boy, I'll go see who it is."

A nervous-looking demon was on the doorstep. "Please don't smite me. Beelzebub is calling in a favor owed by the demon Crowley. In three minutes, a package will be delivered to you. Crowley will know what to do with it." He vanished in a puff of sulfur.

"Well, that was odd." Aziraphale shook his head. "Crowley? Could you come here, please?"

'What's going on? Why am I smelling demon?" Crowley wrinkled his nose.

"Apparently you owe Beelzebub a favor."

Before Crowley could say anything, something appeared in the room behind him. His eyes widened at the sight of Gabriel's still and mostly naked form. "Figures it would have to do with him." He crossed the room and knelt down by the Archangel. There was a piece of paper clutched in Gabriel's hand. Crowley opened it, sucked in a breath, and then swore loudly. the paper dissolved into a cloud of flies. "He's not dead. He just looks like he is."  
  
"Are you sure he hasn't discorporated?" Aziraphale waved a hand in front of Gabriel's oddly cloudy eyes. "He's not breathing. Not that he needs to, but usually he does."

"He's still in there, angel. Just wait and you'll see what I mean." Crowley tilted his head, studying the Archangel's torso. "There."

As they watched, a gash suddenly appeared in Gabriel's skin. It was followed by several others of various lengths. Angelic and human blood ran down from the wounds. Gabriel never moved, never flinched, and never showed any signs that the injuries were causing pain.

"Crowley? What's going on?"

"The reason Beelzebub sent him here is because I'm the only one they trust who will help." Crowley sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "If you look behind his ear, there's going to be a small symbol. Basically, he's locked inside of his own corporation. It's one of the worst things a demon can do to someone. They're hurting him from inside of his own head. That mark prevents you from dying, no matter what happens to your body. You could literally chop him to pieces right now and he'd still be alive."

The color drained from Aziraphale's face. "That's horrible."

"It gets worse." There was now a set of burns running down Gabriel's left arm. "He doesn't know he's trapped. Everything that's happening, it feels so real his body actually reacts to what he thinks he's seeing. These injuries are happening to him in his mind."

The demon shuddered. "There are three demons who can do something like this and only one of them has the balls to put themselves on Beelzebub's shit list. And if I know Beelzebub, they're getting revenge right now. It'll make what happened to Gabriel seem like a walk in the park."

Aziraphale reached out and began to heal Gabriel's wounds. "But if Beelzebub has this demon, why is this still happening?"

"His name is Balthazar." Crowley's lips curled back in a silent snarl. "He's a really nasty piece of work. He has the ability to get under someone's skin and leave a piece of himself behind. That's what's hurting Gabriel. It needs to be destroyed. Once it is, Gabriel should wake up."

"What do we need to do?"

"Not we, angel. Me." He stood up straighter. "I've done it before. I need to help him from the inside out. It's a bit like what we did for the body switch." He gave Aziraphale a look. "If I don't move in an hour, I need you to give me a jolt of Holy energy. That'll bring me out again."

"My dear, please be careful." Aziraphale leaned in, kissing Crowley softly. "Please do your best to fix him."

"I will, angel." Crowley reached his hand out, placing it on Gabriel's forehead. "Hopefully, he isn't a shattered mess in there." His hand began to glow and then he was inside of Gabriel's head.

\---

"Gabriel?" Crowley looked around. He seemed to be in a place similar to where they'd held Aziraphale's execution, but instead of being overly bright, everything looked dingy and stained. "Gabriel, you asshat, where are you?"

He whipped his head around when he heard a whimpering sound off to the left. The room suddenly seemed much darker. Crowley bared his teeth at the gathering shadows. "You can't have me. Back the fuck off!" When that didn't work, he brought his hand up and a ball of Hellfire appeared. The shadows vanished.

Crowley followed the sound down a hallway into a room. His blood ran cold as he looked at torture devices he hadn't seen since the Inquisition. Angelic and human blood was splattered on the floor and there were piles of feathers in the corner. Several of the devices had clearly been used multiple times and if he concentrated hard enough, he could catch glimpses of what had happened.

"Please make it stop. Please. I'll do anything. Don't hurt me again. Please." Gabriel was on a table near the back of the room. His torso was covered in wounds and there was a blade pinning his wrists above his head. "I just want to go home."

Crowley hid behind an iron maiden. He looked around the room until he spotted shadow which seemed to be coming from nothing. There was a shimmer and then a demon materialized with a rusty knife in his hand. The demon walked to the table and leaned over Gabriel. The Archangel cried out in fear, trying to get away.

"There's nowhere for you to go, you useless angel." The demon grabbed Gabriel's chin in his hand, twisting his face roughly. "You are mine for eternity and no one will ever save you." It brought the knife up, ready to bury the blade in Gabriel's chest.

"Yeah, that's where you're wrong, Balthazar." Crowley caught the demon by the wrist. "You might have left part of yourself with him, but the real you is currently being hurt on Beelzebub's orders. It really sucks to be you right now." He twisted his hand as hard as he could, shattering Balthazar's wrist. As the knife fell, Crowley caught it in his other hand and plunged it into Balthazar's eye. The demon let out a shriek of pain, staggered backward, and then crumbled to dust. Crowley kicked the dust with his foot, scattering it everywhere.

"Gabriel? Can you look at me?"

"Are you going to hurt me too? I'm sorry for what I did to Aziraphale. Please don't hurt me." Gabriel tried to pull his hands free and only resulted in further injuring himself.

"I am not here to punish you. No one deserves this." He reached out, closing his fingers on the handle of the knife. "Don't move." He yanked the knife free and placed his hand over the wounds. Gabriel blinked in surprise as Crowley healed the damaged muscles and tendons. "Wiggle your fingers for me."

Gabriel did as he was asked. "You fixed it." A tiny smile crossed his lips. "You really are here to help."

"Yup. Beelzebub sent me." Crowley helped Gabriel sit up. "This is a bit like a bad dream. I need you to do something for me. Think of somewhere nice and peaceful, the opposite of where we are right now. Can you try?"

There was a confused look on Gabriel's face, but he did what Crowley wanted. The torture chamber vanished. In its place was a beach by a waterfall. Birds sang, insects buzzed, and the sun came out from behind the clouds.

"I don't sleep. So how am I dreaming?" Gabriel picked up a shell from the sand. "I don't know how to wake up."

"Take my hand and we'll wake up together." Crowley held his hand out and Gabriel took it. "Ready? One, two, three..."

\---

A very large fly landed on Crowley's arm. He glanced down at it. "I got Gabriel out, Beelzebub. I destroyed the piece of Balthazar that was inside of him. Aziraphale healed all of his injuries. Physically, he's fine. Mentally, you'll have to wait and see."

He drank from the bottle of wine in his hand. "I don't know about Gabriel, but I'll be having some horrible nightmares in the future."

The fly was soon joined by dozens of others. They swirled around for a moment before changing into the Prince of Hell. Beelzebub sighed. "I'm not going to thank you."

"Didn't expect you to." He passed the wine bottle over. "Did you deal with Balthazar?"

"After zzzeveral rounds of torture from myzzzelf and then being flayed alive by Hastur, he took a nice Holy Water shower." They smiled. "And when I find out who worked with Balthazar to capture Gabriel, the same thing will happen to them."

Crowley got to his feet. "Come inside and have something to eat. Aziraphale will get grouchy if I don't act like a nice host. Maybe you can convince Gabriel to eat too."

Beelzebub rolled their eyes. "I think Hell will freeze over before that happenzzz."

Laughing, Crowley lead them inside.


End file.
